Making Beginnings Meet
by Namikozaki
Summary: One brown haired boss has lost everything, but gets a chance to start over. But when he gets there, he will find some changes, some for the better, and some for the worse. "You wish to go back…" "Then so be it, but once you go, you may find some things... different" "After all… no two things can ever be the same…"
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My first fanfic, so reviews, and favorites are greatly appreictaed! ^^

_Disclaimer: I in no way own KHR or any of its characters, I am only a great fan!_

**Fixing things**

It rained that day.

A brown haired man, was kneeling down in a sea of corpses, watching with dull brown eyes, as the rain seeped into the ground, bringing the remnants of his friends blood with them. He could not cry, because the tears wouldn't come. No matter how much he wanted to, he could not "cry."

"…"

All was silent except for the quiet pitter-patter of rain. He swore he would not kill, but it was all a blurry mess after the enemy had mercilessly killed his mother right in front of him. Mama. She could no longer smile sweetly at Tsuna, no longer call him "Tsu-kun", no longer scold him for his clumsy actions, no longer… shower him with love only a mother could.

Iemetsu was killed earlier in a raid on the enemy base. He died fighting valiantly, although Tsuna still held a grudge for being away for so long, he still held a miniscule amount of respect for the man who was his supposed "Father."

Gokudera, being the right-hand man he was, fell by multiple gunshots that were aimed for Takeshi.

"_B-baseball idiot…" Gokudera coughed with blood dripping down his chin. _

"_N-no… come on, stay with me, Gokudera-kun" Takeshi trembled as he held up the dying right hand man._

"_..You…have to be… an idiot 'till the end, huh?... "_

_Water droplets were appearing on the Italian's cheek, until Takeshi realized that he was crying. _

"_D-don't worry, Ryohei's coming… he'll fix you right up, those sun flames are amazing!" Takeshi forced a smile._

"_Ha-ha! Stop joking with me, Gokudera-kun! You'll be…fine" His voice cracked._

"…_Protect the tenth… baka….." _

_Gokudera's eyes glazed over, and stilled. _

_Takeshi's eyes widened. A shadow crossed his face. He gently set the body of one Hayato Gokudera down, and looked up toward the enemy._

_Gone were the cheerful eyes that seemed to always cheer everyone up. Gone was his playful personality, his bright smile, his signature laughter. _

_What was left was the born hitman Yamamoto Takeshi was hding all those years. _

_His eyes blazed with such ferocity, that the enemy mafia flinched in terror, some even took a few steps back. Yamamoto now knew this wasn't a game. Only one thing was going in his mind and that was "Avenge Gokudera-kun's death."_

In the end, Takeshi was killed, but only after he had decapacitated Gokudera's killer. When Tsuna had walked over, his eyes were closed, and, at last, looked at peace.

So many meaningless deaths, enemy and allies alike.

…_back…_

_...go back…._

…_I need to…_

…_I need to go back…_

Suddenly his Vongola ring glowed illuminating the dark graveyard. Surprise flashed through the broken eyes, before disappearing completely.

The light engulfed him, and, once the flash wore down, one Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola 10th generation boss and heir, had disappeared, leaving no traces of the man ever being there.

The last thing Tsuna heard before losing consciousness was a silky voice whispering in his ear.

"_You wish to go back…"_

"_Then so be it, but once you go, you may find some…alterations_"

"_After all… no two things can ever be the same…_"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello! I've gotten review/favorite high! Wow! Thank you so much for reading, and if there are any mistakes or mispellings, please bear with me! I only have autocorrect, and sometimes its not very reliable! I got 2 reviews, which makes me very happy, and impatient to put up another chapter. I was very excited about this little piece of information, so no matter how small, I'm glad that you, right now, are taking the time to read my small contribution to fanfiction! I tried to make it sad,since I love angst stories, but since usually I'm a happy person, this will be a little hard for me! I might not update soon, since I have school, BUT DON'T WORRY! IF I DROP THIS STORY, I WILL POST AN UPDATE ABOUT IT TELLING YOU SO! I really hate it when authors with REALLY good stories leave you hanging! OMG! ;_; I guess you're tired of me babbling on now, huh?

Well anyways please enjoy, and review and favorite/follow!

If you have any questions or comments, don't hesitate to PM me!

It would make me very happy if you did! ^^

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of its characters. They're too good for me! *Sobs pathetically*_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tsuna awoke to a very painful tumble out of bed.

Wait, bed?

Snapping his eyes open, he automatically shifted into a defensive position that Reborn had drilled into his body many years ago.

Well, not that many, he was only 24, after all.

Unfortunately for him, he moved too fast, and as he stumbled forward a few steps to keep his balance, his toe, pinky to be exact, had collided into the corner of his bed, making it a morning wake up call that rivaled that of when Reborn had lived with him in middle school. He hissed in pain as he muttered a string of colorful curses that he had learned over the years in Japan, AND Italy. Tsuna let his eyes wander around the unfamiliar yet familiar room, taking in his surroundings with calculating eyes. Why the room seemed familiar,

Tsuna did not know-

Then it hit him like a ton of Reborn's Leon hammers in the morning all at once. This was HIS room. His old room, when he was younger. It wasn't in ruins, wasn't burned down to a crisp, and definitely didn't look run down. Overall, it looked perfect. Exactly like his old room when he was 14. And it was too cruel. When he found out whoever dragged him into this FAKE setting of his old home, he would-

"Tsuna! Are you awake?"

Tsuna froze. He couldn't react, his body tense with apprehension, fear, and a small amount of hope that that was his MOTHER calling him. His mind tried to process this information, calling back every last memory that was important that could possibly be of use to him in the situation he was now. Then a memory flashed through his mind. He remembered a voice whispering silkily in his ear saying something... about going back? There was also something else, that seemed important, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Tsuna shook his head. The memory was fuzzy, but now he had a clue to where he was. Either that, or he was being tricked by the enemy mafia. The latter seemed more likely. As his brain worked furiously to process this new information, the door to his room opened slowly with a click. Quickly, he schooled his expression into a neutral mask as he looked up-

And froze.

A small voice in the back of his head was mentally berating himself for leaving an opening that his enemy could have quickly taken advantage of. That voice was ignored as Tsuna hopelessly absorbed the sight before him. His mother was standing behind the slightly ajar door looking at him with worry and... Another emotion that he couldn't identify that was barely there, but still visible. He quickly pushed those useless thoughts aside as he stood there in nothing but his boxers, grasping his toe, mouth open, with wide eyes. She scanned him over, and as her eyes passed over his now purple toe, she took a step toward him, mouth open about to say something- but stopped. Her eyes flashed with that one emotion Tsuna couldn't remember seeing in her eyes before she quickly retreated behind the door, closing it just as fast. And as Tsuna watched with something akin to confusion in his eyes, (he hasn't felt emotion in a long time,) he heard her muffled voice saying "Breakfast's ready." before continuing on down towards the stairs.

Now, this WASN'T the happy tearful reunion Tsuna had envisioned, and it definitely wasn't one of the memories Tsuna had when he was younger. As he numbly forced his body to routinely put on his clothes, he slowly opened the door and looked out. The view of his house was still the same, that was for sure. He turned toward the stairs, the fumes of bacon wafting through the air.

One foot in front of the other. Not that hard. One step. Good. Two steps. So far, so good. As he neared the last step, the moment he dreaded had come. Tsuna lost his footing, on what he didn't know, and tumbled down the last step. Reflexively, he put his arms out in front of him to shield his face from the impact, and not a moment too soon. He hit the ground with a large thud and groaned. Pushing himself off the ground, he grumbled under his breath, before continuing on toward the, if memory served him right, kitchen. His body tensed more and more as he neared the end of the hallway. He peered in and held his breath. His mother was humming as she sizzled the bacon. Her eyes were closed, and she was rocking back and forth on the balls of her teeth to the tune. She looked so relaxed and serene, not at all like she had 10 years later.

Tsuna hesitated to disturb the blissful moment.

She opened her eyes. They flickered toward Tsuna's general direction, as if she could feel someone watching her, and froze. Her humming came to an abrupt stop, as she stared with slightly wide eyes at Tsuna peeking out from the side of the doorway. Then, she went back to sizzling her bacon. Tsuna watched with slightly hurt eyes, and saw that her body was stiff, her movements rigid. He slowly walked toward the kitchen table and saw that she already set out his breakfast. He quietly broke apart his chopsticks, and muttered a faint "Itadakimasu" before silently eating his share of the meal.

He glanced at Mama out of the corner of his eye, and saw that she was putting away her supplies. As he was nearing the end of his meal, he saw that she had finished, and had turned, a bit too quickly, toward the door, seemingly relieved that she could get away. He debated whether to thank her for the meal, but that idea was quickly discarded, as she was already gone.

Tsuna deflated, his eyes growing darker, his hair shadowing his face. A single lone thought crossed his mind as he rested his chopsticks on the right side of his plate.

_Why?_

He could handle this treatment from strangers, bullies, and even teachers, but not his mom. Not ever his mom. He could feel his eyesight start to grow fuzzy as he realized, the tears were forming. He quickly forced down the darker emotions, and forced his face into that of a cold, emotionless one. He used this mask in the future, when he was the boss. At first he only used it at meetings, and when they got ambushed. But more and more he started using them everywhere, when he tried to push the stress away. Over time, nobody saw him without that cold mask, that emotionless aura. Not even his famiglia.

He shook away those thoughts and dumped his plates into the sink. As his eyes wandered around the strangely cold room, Tsuna saw the calendar. The date was that of ***** ** (I don't feel like writing the actual date).

A Saturday.

Tsuna was glad that he didn't have to go to school today, because he wasn't sure if he could actually take seeing his dead comrades alive and well again at the moment, imposters or not. As Tsuna thought about this, his thoughts wandered back to his mother. Why was she acting so strange around him? He could not figure it out. Suddenly his eyes widened as he remembered this morning's encounter in his room.

Tsuna.

She had called him Tsuna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ooh! Cliff hanger! I swear, cliff hangers are so fun to write! MWUAHAHAHA! Now I know how other authors that do cliff hangers feel! *Smirks*

Tell me what you think and please review/follow/ favorite!


End file.
